


RT(se)X

by plaidshirt



Category: Bo Burnham - Fandom, Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Bae, Bay, Gay, Gross, Homo, Hot, M/M, RTX, Sex, sexy sex, u wan sum fuk bb
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-01 14:01:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2775677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plaidshirt/pseuds/plaidshirt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray loves Bo Burnham's work, and when Bo is announced as a guest for RTX 2016 Ray realizes Bo's work isn't the only thing of Mr. Burnham's that he loves. (He loves his dick guys)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Initiation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AliCamille (LexiWritesThings)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LexiWritesThings/gifts).



RTX 2016 – bigger and better than anything in years prior. Aside from the usual Rooster Teeth employees, a plethora of other popular gaming Youtubers were also scheduled to appear. Of course it was still Rooster Teeth centric, but it had expanded to bringing more than just Rooster Teeth fans together – now it was a gathering place for the entire online gaming community. RTX rapidly approaching, Gus worked frantically to finish up the bookings. A month away, he managed to finalize everything. Sure, it was cutting it a little close, but with all the out of company guests, it had been more hectic than it had been in the past. Gus scanned the page, checking his work before sending out the schedule to the Rooster Teeth employees.

 

The offices were buzzing, guests no one had anticipated were on the list. As if RTX hadn't stirred up enough excitement alone, the names on the out-of-company guest list had everyone hyped up even more. Ray, having heard the news of the newly released schedule and listings, frantically checked his email, scrolling through the names on his phone. His jaw dropped in a practically cartoonish manner. He had begged Gus and Barbra for months for this guest, but never thought they would actually get in contact with him.

 

On the list of guests was the one name Ray actually cared about: Bo Burnham.

 

For the month leading up to RTX, Ray could hardly contain his excitement. Bo was brilliant, most definitely Ray's favorite comedian. Ray nearly cried with laughter the first time he watched _What._ Now he was finally getting the chance to see him live, potentially even the chance to meet the guy. He didn't want to say he felt like an obnoxious fanboy, but he most definitely did. He could barely contain himself, his references to Bo becoming far more common in the videos they recorded leading up to the event. The Achievement Hunter crew most definitely noticed, and they couldn't help but be happy for Ray. He was rarely so giddy, no video game release or new gamerscore had ever gotten him so pumped up.

 

Of course, the excitement wasn't necessarily one-sided. Bo himself was fairly eager for RTX to arrive. Having prepared a couple of new songs and a handful of new jokes (along with a bunch of his personal older favorites) he couldn't have been more ready for the convention. Admittedly, it wasn't his normal venue, but given the hype online, a fair number of his fans were thrilled for his appearance at RTX. That fact combined with Bo being a bit (a lot) of a Rooster Teeth fan himself had him beyond ready for the ever-approaching event.

 

As the date drew ever-closer, excitement at Rooster Teeth was nearly tangible. With all the new employees that had been added on in the past year, in addition to the now far larger event they were hosting, there was plenty to be anxious about. Some, like Gus, were nervous; praying that everything would run smoothly and go well. Others were excited, mostly the newer employees who had never experienced RTX before. The only person to outdo the interns and newbies in the way of excitement would have been Ray. He was jittery and losing sleep; he knew it was unhealthy and probably a tad bit excessive, but he was too into it to care.

 

Barbra made an announcement two days prior to RTX that completely wrecked Ray even further. All RT employees were granted full backstage access to all the events and performances. Ray nearly burst with some sort of weird sickly sweet joy. His man-crush was too hardcore, and he didn't even care. It was at that point that Ray made a very conscious decision. If he was going to see Mr. Burnham up close and personal, he was going to fuck him too.

 

He wasn't really sure where the idea came from, but once he considered it he couldn't shake the reality that he very well could do this. Bo had alluded to homosexual tendencies multiple times in his acts, and Ray was absolutely set to prove that it wasn't just an act. The day RTX began was the day Ray set his plan into motion, and his body was absolutely ready.

 


	2. Love Actually

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ray and Bo finally meet in real life

RTX seemed to be flying by, set up and initial signings blurring together as Ray attempted to drink in all the action going on around him. RTX was always a big deal, but this year was beyond anything they'd even considered in years prior. It was amazing, and the best part to come hadn't happened yet. Bo's main preformance wasn't until Saturday night, and it was what Ray was truly excited for. Sure, the Cards Against Humanity panel was good – just another year of Danny getting blown under the table though. The fans were amazing, but it wasn't what he wanted. He wanted Bo, and by Friday night Ray couldn't believe how close he was to achieving his goal. He was going to bang Bo Burnham, and no one could stop him.

 

Saturday morning Ray woke up a little less rested than he would have liked, but he had been too excited to sleep well the night before. He was practically shaking with excitement as the day went on. Everything was perfect, live Let's Plays, more panels, everything Ray loved. And Bo, he finally saw Bo. He was walking around the floor, signing things, taking pictures, chatting with fans. Rays jaw nearly dropped at the sight of his beauty.

 

He and Michael were both kind of hanging out/hiding in one of Rooster Teeth's booths, chilling under a few boxes, Metal Gear Solid style. Michael looked over at Ray and snorted, breaking out into a cacking-laugh. “Dude, who's got your dick in a twist?” he asked, gesturing to the apparent excitement in Ray's pants. Ray hadn't even noticed that the longer he stared at Bo the bigger the tent in his pants became.

 

“I – Um...” Ray stuttered, his surprisingly Caucasian face turning bright red, heat spreading to both his cheeks and his dick. “N-no one dude...” he said weakly, attempting to laugh it off. “No reason boners, ya know?” He asked Michael, confident he wasn't fooling him.

 

“C'mon, who's caught your attention?” Michael asked, peeking out of the box himself. To his surprise, all he saw were a few neckbearded fat guys, a crowd of (obviously underage) girls, and some tall, rather gangly guy. “Alright, so are you into the greasy gamers, the 7th graders, or the jolly green giant over there?”

 

Rays wanted to bury his face in his hands, he was beyond embarrassed. “I mean Jolly Green isn't bad...” Michael let out a laugh.

 

“Really? He's like triple your height!” Michael snorted in his fit of laughter. “Do you even know that guy?”

 

“That's... That's Bo Burnham...” Ray said, Michael's laughter immediately silencing.

 

“THAT'S THE BO BURNHAM YOU'RE ALWAYS CRUSHING ON?!” Michael shout-whispered. “He's really not too bad, I guess. No Gavin, but still...”

 

Ray smiled a bit. “I think he's pretty good,” Ray said. “I'm gonna fuck him tonight,” he said bluntly.

 

“Wait woah woah woah what?” Michael sputtered. “You're just gonna fuck some famous comedian? Do you even know if he's gay?”

 

Ray shrugged. “Guys are like spaghetti,” he began. “They're straight until things get hot.”

 

Michael laughed, then nodded in agreement. “I guess you're right, Ray. Good luck.”

 

~*~*~*~

It seemed like before he knew it, the show was starting. The day flew by, and then he was there, in his seat, watching Bo Burnham's show. It was just as hilarious as he had anticipated, though it was more boner-fuel than anything. Though the comedy held the majority of his attention, he couldn't focus on laughing as much as he would have liked being as his dick was achingly hard; harder than he could remember it ever having been.

 

As the show progressed, he became more and more nervous. What if his extremely well thought out plan somehow managed to fail in a comically terrible way? Sure, Ray usually brought the comedy, but tonight he wanted to bring the seduction. When the show was over, the crowd broke into applause before becoming a mob, everyone trying to push this way or that at once. Ray just needed to get to the front for the VIP meet and greet. It was his time to shine.

 

Surrounded by the massive sea of girls begging for Bo's autograph, he was hit with a wave of doubt. There were hundreds of girls here, legs spread and pussies dripping. Bo could have any of them he wanted – was there any chance he could convince the tall man to fall in love with his scrawny ass? Clenching his fists, he steeled his resolve. Of course he could make Bo Burnham fall in love with him. He was Ray fucking Narvaez Jr. Everyone wanted a piece of his Puerto Rican ass.

 

Smiling confidently, he pushed through the sea of girls with ease, his boner fueling his strength. Then he was there, face to face with Bo himself. Looking up into the other man's eyes, he could see them suddenly glaze over with sheer unadulterated lust. He smirked and said “Hey man, you wanna fuck?” Without a moment of hesitation, the taller man nodded. There was no way he could possibly say no to Ray.

 

Unbeknown to Ray, Bo had spent months jerking off to the sound of his voice in the Let's Plays. Bo was on edge just from hearing his request – the idea of seeing the gamer naked almost had him jizzing himself. From the first time he heard Ray quote one of Bo's songs, Bo knew Ray was the one for him. He had been agonizing over the idea of being so close to Ray and unable to do anything with him, but now it was apparent they felt the same way. Bo told one of the workers to cancel the meet and greet, that he felt ill. He nearly felt guilty about it, but he couldn't muster much guilt up over the lust.

 

He pulled Ray along, dragging him to his dressing room. It was empty, and the lights were off. Bo didn't even bother to turn them on, he was too busy slamming the door shut and locking it. In the near-darkness, they could barely see one another. The only light was that of the street lights and cars that pushed through the blinds of the singular window in the room. Looking at each other, they experienced some serious prolonged eye contact. It was so far beyond anything either of them had ever felt in their lives. It wasn't just lust, no, it was true love.

 

But for now, romance was lost. After Bo broke their eye contact, he made quick work of pulling off Ray's shirt, admiring his pale chest momentarily before taking his own shirt off. Ray's jaw went slack as he saw Bo's chiseled abs in the dim light. He was beautiful.

 

Ray's thoughts didn't last long though, as it seemed Bo pulled his pants down at a speed Ray didn't know was possible. With his jeans and underwear around his ankle, his massive boner was free for all the world to see. Bo wrapped his lips around Ray's rock hard peen and proceeded to give Ray the beej of a lifetime.

 

Ray let out a moan as he fell back against the wall for support. His legs felt as if they had been turned to jelly as Bo's warm mouth ravished his needy cock thing. He let out a disgruntled moan as Bo pulled his lips off of his member, just as he felt he was close to orgasm. Looking at Bo, he realized during the blowjob he had somehow managed to pull his own pants off, revealing his thirteen inch penis. Ray was suddenly very glad he hadn't already came.

 

Bo practically picked Ray up, pinning him against the wall. He proceeded to just slippity slam his massive cock into Ray's pooper, no lube. The pain was immense, but Ray was in ecstasy. He let out a loud moan as he was pounded against the wall. Bo was by far quieter, more concentrated, only occasionally grunting. It wasn't long until they were both brought to their peak, somehow at the same gosh diddly darn time. Both of them out of breath and panting, but in heaven.

 

Looking into each other's eyes in the dim lights, they both realized this was just the beginning of something truly amazing.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Aw, what?!”

 

“What is it, Taylor?”

 

“The fucking Bo Burnham meet and greet got cancelled!”

 

Lexi looked up from her phone and grinned. The younger girl looked close to either tears or rage.

“Well then, I sure am lucky, since I got to see his live show and all last year.”

 

Taylor’s face turned stormy. Yup, definitely rage. Lexi laughed before barreling down the convention hall, Taylor hot on her tail. And then everything stopped, because Lexi flopped on the ground, groaning. Blinking up, she realized who exactly she had bumped into.

 

“You okay?”

 

“Yeah, that was a pretty nasty fall-“

 

“Fucking jeeze, slow down, bitch-“ Taylor was behind her, wheezing slightly but not talking.

 

Lexi paid her friend no mind, because holy shit, Burnie fucking Burns and Ashley fucking Jenkins were helping her up and making sure she wasn’t hurt and when did this turn into the best day ever?

 

Except for Taylor. She didn’t get to meet Bo.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Extra end bit written by the lovely AliCamille as a shout out to our stupid Teenage Dreams fanfic. Like American Horror Story, somehow all this shit is going to be linked together. Amaxing


End file.
